


新婚快乐

by fangxia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, M/M, 先婚后爱, 轮椅铁
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangxia/pseuds/fangxia
Summary: 这篇文送给右丞，补生贺，希望小懒蛋天天开心呀。她点梗想吃先婚后爱和轮椅铁，我居然真的把两个梗写一起了【抹泪】。我们都知道托尼如果真的瘫痪了，他无论怎样都会想办法站起来的，然而基友就是想吃轮椅铁被队长贴心照顾的梗2333。和她这位医科生探讨了半天，发现“科学”地瘫痪面临的一系列问题行不通，最后决定把锅俗套地推给魔法。总之铁总站不起来+重新站起来的剧情都很模糊很扯。给朋友们避雷。PS.既然是赠人的，这篇肯定不会坑啦。小声说：之前的也并不是没有希望填的……*盾佩过去式微量提及





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karry_sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karry_sue/gifts).



> 这篇文送给右丞，补生贺，希望小懒蛋天天开心呀。她点梗想吃先婚后爱和轮椅铁，我居然真的把两个梗写一起了【抹泪】。我们都知道托尼如果真的瘫痪了，他无论怎样都会想办法站起来的，然而基友就是想吃轮椅铁被队长贴心照顾的梗2333。和她这位医科生探讨了半天，发现“科学”地瘫痪面临的一系列问题行不通，最后决定把锅俗套地推给魔法。  
> 总之铁总站不起来+重新站起来的剧情都很模糊很扯。给朋友们避雷。  
> PS.既然是赠人的，这篇肯定不会坑啦。小声说：之前的也并不是没有希望填的……
> 
> *盾佩过去式微量提及

1.  
下午五点半，纽约曼哈顿，斯达克大厦的实验室，托尼正在读索尔传来的邮件以及……接听好友罗迪的电话。  
“所以说，是你疯了，还是我疯了？”罗迪写满震惊的脸投影在实验室桌角的全息屏上，“或者是我们都疯了？”  
托尼显然早就读完了索尔传来的邮件，但他依然紧锁着眉头盯着邮箱的网页，看上去很无奈。  
十几秒后他关掉了页面，低头叹了口气，有些分不清正在对付的两件事中哪件更令他头痛。  
“上帝，三岁小孩对电子通讯的熟悉程度也比这位几千岁的要好……”托尼扶着额头低声自言自语。  
“你到底有没有在听我讲话？”罗迪的语气里带了点怒气。  
“我以为在大学的第一个学期你就清楚我能同时做几件事了呢，小罗？”托尼抬起头冲屏幕上的Alpha好友笑笑。  
“告诉我这是你喝醉的时候发给我闹着玩的，或者是你输掉了一个愚蠢的赌局，行行好吧，托尼。”  
罗迪举起下午刚寄到家里的信封，咬牙切齿的模样像是想要把它撕得粉碎。  
托尼又笑了笑：“不应该祝福我吗？”  
“祝福你找了一个陌生Alpha结婚然后给他生孩子吗？”罗迪的声音倏地拔高，“你居然真听了弗瑞的了！上帝，你什么时候开始乖乖接受别人的安排了？你前天还叫弗瑞混蛋呢！”  
“我只是接受了他的建议。”托尼的语气过于平淡，好像在讲别人的事一样，“还有，你知道的，我生不了孩子，起码现在不行。”  
罗迪像是被噎住了，震惊中带着愤怒的表情一时卡在脸上。  
“作为超级英雄里唯一的Omega，”托尼顿了一下，像是想起了什么不愉快的回忆，他烦躁地吐了口气，添加了一个定语，“未标记的Omega，我知道这听上去很扯，但我需要一个稳定的关系，这会减少很多麻烦。你知道的，抑制剂对我的效果也越来越弱了。”  
罗迪听此逐渐平复了激动的情绪，他没有接话，默默叹了口气。  
“弗瑞说美国队长的Alpha信息素很强大，假如我身上沾着他的信息素，某些傻逼Alpha就不会再来恶心我了。况且罗杰斯他……”托尼顿了一下，嘴角轻轻扬起，但眼睛里却没有笑意，“也不算完全的陌生人吧。”  
罗迪一愣。  
“而美国队长在冰窟窿里睡了长长一觉，醒来后信息素极不稳定，天知道血清有没有给他四倍Alpha信息素。总之他也需要Omega的信息素，我们各取所需。况且最重要的，“托尼微微弯腰在腿下敲了两下，身下的东西发出了两声金属的脆响，“弗瑞说我们的好队长一点都不介意这个，哪怕已经跟他讲明白了，或许我永远都站不起来。”  
听到这里罗迪的脸上只剩下难过了。  
“别这样，索尔还在努力，”托尼反倒成了安慰对方的那个，他笑了一声，“我看对他来讲，找到破解魔法的方法比发一封邮件还简单也说不定。”  
罗迪深呼吸了一次，相识多年，他自然知道自己是不可能劝得动轮椅上坐着的那位了。  
“不过这个，”罗迪抖了抖手里的信封，嗤笑一声往后一抛，“不可能的，托尼，你找别人吧。”  
“要不要再考虑一下？我允许你在伴郎致辞上讲尽我的糗事，行吗？”托尼用讨好的语气说，他的眉毛向上皱了起来，蜜色的眼睛显得又圆又大，“你知道的，我没别人了。”  
“我该死的就是欠你的！”  
一声咒骂后，全息屏熄灭。  
托尼弯弯嘴角，卸下脸上无助的表情，深吸一口气后又重新打开了索尔的邮件开始回复：  
“索尔，多谢。但请你把要对我说的话打下来——打字，可以吗？对着邮箱讲，别管你用了多大的声音，我也听不到。”  
托尼从没觉得自己如此有耐心。

2.  
“队长，你知道的，哪怕你有一丁点的不愿意，都完全可以拒绝。这只是局长的一个提议——非常小的一个提议。”  
史蒂夫走出神盾局的训练室，捞起绕在脖子上的毛巾擦了擦后脑勺的汗，对菲尔·寇森露出了一个120%完成度的来自美国队长的阳光微笑。  
“我以为你是来通知我新任务的，菲尔。”  
菲尔轻咳两声，对于珍藏卡片上的偶像本尊出现在自己眼前还是没能完全适应，“目前还没有新的任务，队长。”  
史蒂夫上前两步站在菲尔面前，看着对方低头略显艰难地组织语言的模样觉得有些有趣。  
“但是一般人不会和没有见过面的人结婚，队长。”  
“是吗？但在我更为熟悉的那个年代，这种事情经常发生，”史蒂夫看到菲尔哑口无言的表情觉得更加有趣，“由于Omega极为稀少，Alpha通常要经过激烈的竞争才有资格与一位Omega结为伴侣。而你瞧，我不用竞争就有一位Omega愿意和我结婚，还是一位超级英雄，我很荣幸。”  
史蒂夫突然笑了一声：“说真的，我没想到斯达克先生会愿意。”  
菲尔也弯了弯嘴角，笑得极为勉强：“说真的，谁又能想到呢？”  
史蒂夫接着说：“听弗瑞说，我们之后还会成为队友是吗？我很期待。”  
菲尔：“……”  
“听说我被发现的时候，波动的信息素甚至导致几位Beta探索队员出现了发情的症状，我很抱歉。沉睡了七十年的信息素——超级士兵的信息素，真的有些难以控制，”史蒂夫说着，脸上一点一点染上了红，“不过我想，之后应该会……好许多吧。”  
真的劝不动我的偶像了吗？  
菲尔很是心痛。  
菲尔：“那么，队长，之后如果需要帮助，您可以——”  
史蒂夫：“我会随时找托尼解决。”  
菲尔：“……”这就已经“托尼”了？心痛，真的心痛。  
史蒂夫：“啊……不是，我是说——”  
菲尔：“没事，队长，祝您新婚快乐。”  
美国队长粉丝头子在心里抹着泪，逃一般地转身走了。

3.  
“我觉得黑色或是白色都太无聊了，你说呢？”  
托尼坐在轮椅上，翻着手中的几张设计稿纸，同屋内还有婚礼西服的设计师及其助理，还有史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他的未婚夫。  
算上史蒂夫进门时托尼说的那句“嗨，今天过得怎样？”，刚刚那句是他对史蒂夫说的第二句话，接下来是第三句：“人们总穿这两种，好像世界上就没有其他颜色了一样。”  
史蒂夫呆呆地眨了眨眼睛，觉得自己此时走过去同对方握手问候，然后说出自己打好草稿的自我介绍会显得特别有病。  
怎么自己刚见面的未婚夫同他讲话的语气，像是他们已经谈了几年恋爱了一样？  
那自己也放轻松好了。  
“都好，你拿主意。即便在上个世纪，我对时尚的审美也是过时的。”  
史蒂夫说完就觉得自己这是在吹牛了，他那时忙着入伍打仗，对时尚的理解仅仅停留在会拼写这个词。  
“你喜欢什么颜色，”史蒂夫的舌头顶着上牙，在两个称呼中来回选择了五遍，“托尼？”  
“红色。”托尼快速接道，将稿纸掀了一页。  
史蒂夫在心里松了口气——所以他是觉得我就应该这么叫他的吧，在见面的第三分钟里。  
“好。”  
托尼抬起头看着史蒂夫的眼睛：“你喜欢什么颜色？”  
史蒂夫被突然撞进眼里的蜜色撞了一下，诚实回答：“蓝色。”  
托尼短暂地皱了下眉，又重新低下头，露出一点舌尖舔了舔下唇，“可我还是喜欢红色。不过我不想强迫别人，我们可以穿不同的颜色。”  
设计师：“……”  
史蒂夫突然觉得自己未婚夫脸上的表情很像某个动物——体型小的，毛茸茸的那种。“婚礼上我们还是穿同一个颜色吧，红色我也挺喜欢的。我对这方面真的不在意，全听你的，托尼。”最后那个词的两个音节，史蒂夫的声音放轻了许多。  
“太好了，那就这个。”托尼挑起眉，将他满意的那张设计稿放在最上面递给了身旁的设计师，后者又同托尼说了几句话，就带着助理道别离开了。  
“那么你对房子的事情在意吗？”  
托尼说着，身下的轮椅在他没有任何操控动作下转了个角度，正对史蒂夫。史蒂夫因此走了神，没有回答托尼的话。  
没过几秒，史蒂夫就意识到盯着托尼的轮椅看有多冒犯，他连忙收回视线，“抱歉，我——”  
“没事。轮椅是贾维斯操控的，如果你想问的是这个的话。”  
史蒂夫为托尼没有感到冒犯而庆幸，但同时又多了更多疑惑：“贾维斯？”  
“队长，您好。我是贾维斯，斯达克先生的人工智能管家。”  
史蒂夫显然被突然出现的声音惊到了，他甚至后退了半步，然后不自觉地抬起头寻找声音的来源。  
托尼低头忍笑，突然觉得自己婚后的生活会十分精彩。  
“别找了，贾维斯没有实体，他无处不在。”  
“啊，”史蒂夫尴尬地红了脸，“是吗？真是了不起。”  
“我刚刚问你对房子的事情在意吗？”  
“噢，是的，抱歉，”史蒂夫在准备回答他早就该回答的问题时，发现自己根本不知道托尼在说什么，他的脸更红了，“什么房子？抱歉……”  
托尼轻笑出声，“婚后一起居住的房子。”  
“噢。”史蒂夫应了一声，显然还没有回过神来。  
“无意冒犯，但我们都知道神盾局有多穷，所以——”  
“是吗？”史蒂夫忍不住出声打断，语气里没有争辩的意思，只是单纯的不理解，“但是他们发给我的工资挺多的。”  
换作是别人，托尼此时早就翻完一个白眼了，但他突然觉得史蒂夫讲这话的样子看上去挺有趣的，倒让他有点乐了。  
托尼：“物价不同了，你那时候一瓶可乐才几个钱呐。”  
史蒂夫：“我那时候没有可乐。”  
托尼：“……”  
托尼将手肘抵在轮椅的扶手上，两手交握在一起，“总之，我希望你能同意婚后的房子由我来提供。房子有很多，我们常住的两处应该会是马里布海边的那座和曼岛的大厦。弗瑞应该给你说了建立联盟的事情，所以我准备把大厦改成复仇者联盟大厦了，我们住那里的时间应该更多一些。你介意吗？希望你没有什么大Alpha主义。”  
“噢，当然了。谢谢你的慷慨。”上帝啊，他为什么要介意？史蒂夫觉得自己的未婚夫有些过于贴心了。  
“等一下，你们那时候没有什么把工资交给Alpha的——”  
“你想什么呢。”史蒂夫看着托尼笑开了，露出一排小白牙，“我会给予你足够的尊重。”  
托尼轻轻勾起嘴角。  
“好了，誓言前的最后一个问题。”  
史蒂夫微微低身做了一个“请”的手势。  
“我能先闻闻你吗？”托尼问。  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

4.  
“什么？”史蒂夫脸上好容易消退的红又浮了上来，可面对托尼过于坦然的神情，他开始怀疑是不是自己太过矫情。  
看到史蒂夫的表情，托尼意识到自己或许问得过于直接，他犹犹豫豫地又解释了几句：“我的意思是，如果你的信息素气味比较特殊，我想先做好准备。你知道的，比如说是什么重口的味道……”  
托尼觉得自己还是不要去举例比较好。  
“啊，这样啊。”史蒂夫忐忑不安。  
“嗯，这样的。”托尼淡定从容。  
史蒂夫从少年时分化出第二性别到跨过一个世纪以来，即便是在注射血清之前，他信息素的气味也从没受过任何负面的评价。不过此时，面对托尼，他却突然对这个一点自信心都没有了。  
万一托尼讨厌他信息素的味道，可怎么办啊？  
他还能在脸上烧出个洞之前走出这间屋子吗？  
托尼微微侧头眯起眼睛，不明白为什么自己只是想要知道未婚夫的信息素气味，对方就做出一副要和一百个超级Alpha为争夺一个Omega去决斗一场的架势。  
明明他史蒂夫·罗杰斯才是世界上那个独一无二的超级Alpha，真是的。  
……还是自己的要求，过分了？  
在托尼陷入纠结之前，身旁Alpha的信息素像是海风一样倏地向他袭来——是很轻柔的风，吹不起浪，却能荡起层层波纹。  
托尼先是一愣，之后在温柔的信息素包裹下不自觉地放松身体依靠在轮椅的靠背上，心中本就没来得及涌出的不快被彻底打退。  
史蒂夫紧张得满掌心是汗。他现在其实还做不到完全熟练自由地去收放自己的信息素，可既然他的Omega——他未来的Omega要求，他怎能不答应呢？  
史蒂夫小心翼翼地一点一点释放出自己的信息素，严密地收好他惯用的对敌时信息素中包含的所有攻击与压迫，他谨慎地摸索着，尽可能地控制好笼罩在Omega身上的安抚信息素，不让对方感到一丝不适。  
“怎么样？”史蒂夫没敢释放太久，在确定托尼已经感受到后，他就收起了自己的信息素。  
老天，上次他用信息素去安抚Omega已经是上个世纪的事情了——不是字面意义的上个世纪。  
“唔……”托尼微微蹙眉，一副思考的模样。  
史蒂夫觉得哪怕自己手无寸铁被一圈敌人包围时，他可怜的心脏也没有现在这样不老实。  
“像是躺在沙滩晒太阳时，身下的沙子、头顶的阳光还有不远处湿湿咸咸的海水的味道，”托尼歪了歪头，“也像是走在中央公园时，从身侧灌木丛里闻到的味道，我是说，下过雨之后的。”  
托尼轻笑一声，“天呐，我居然能说这么多。不过说真的，你信息素的气味……很不好定义。”  
对于自己的信息素，史蒂夫第一次得到这样的评价。通常给予他的只有一个词——强烈。  
“我很喜欢。”托尼下了结论。  
史蒂夫长舒一口气，简直想出去翻两个跟头，一个没注意，那口气呼出了声。托尼轻轻咬着口腔内侧的肌肉忍笑，假装没有听到。  
“公平起见，你想知道我的味道吗？”托尼抬头问。  
史蒂夫对天发誓，他真的想要立刻点头。  
他等不及想要知道托尼信息素的气味，以及……  
他怎么可以这样说话？！  
太……那什么了……  
“再等等吧，我……”史蒂夫知道自己的脸又一次没出息地红了，一定还红得透透的——起码他脸颊烧起来似的温度是这样告诉他的，“我怕……”  
“噗……”托尼再没能忍住，毕竟小孩子的表情出现在面前这位又高又壮的超级士兵脸上真是有趣极了。  
史蒂夫：“……”  
他笑我。  
史蒂夫屁股后面隐形的尾巴耷拉了下去。  
“所以，他们说你的信息素极不稳定是真有那么严重？”  
史蒂夫不说话了，他抿着嘴唇点点头，简直像是考到A+却没有从家长那里得到承诺过的奖赏的可怜孩子。  
托尼看着对方的表情，觉得假如自己现在不去多逗史蒂夫两句，他会后悔到晚上睡不着觉。  
托尼收起了笑，郑重其事的模样像是正在股东大会上宣布要决定公司命运的消息。  
“好啊，不着急。我的味道，以后让你尝个够。”  
史蒂夫：“……”  
他怎么可以这样说话？！

 

5.  
“那么，现在，Alpha可以亲吻你的Omega了。”  
史蒂夫的心口被“你的Omega”这个词烫了一下，不过现在有暗红色的婚礼西服穿在身上，他起码还能为脸上那点又羞又喜的颜色找个理由。  
是吧？  
托尼静静坐在轮椅上，屏蔽了台下人们的所有欢呼声与掌声，轻轻扬起头，专注地望着、等着他的Alpha。  
总裁先生难得嘴上安静了，心里却不免抱怨了起来：  
该死的，你能快点吗？  
哥？  
我可就差把眼睛闭上了。  
史蒂夫安抚好被烫得痒痒的小心口，低下身，两手托起托尼的脸闭眼吻了下去。  
托尼立刻用手勾上史蒂夫的脖子，认真地去回应好对方的每一个亲吻。  
嘁，还真是三岁小孩呢，需要好好教导。  
托尼在心里笑。  
在下一吻后，托尼用牙齿磨着史蒂夫的下唇，稍微用了点力，Alpha的嘴唇立刻破了皮。  
史蒂夫惊了一下，微微蹙眉。他本能地想要起身却被托尼搂在自己脖子上的双手牢牢按着。  
血液里流淌的信息素是他无法控制的，他的信息素很强，即便几滴也难说清会不会影响到别人。  
但托尼对这件小坏事显然把握得极好，伤口又浅又小，托尼在任何人察觉到之前，就细细将史蒂夫唇上渗出的一丝鲜血全部舔进了嘴里。  
有血清在，说不定在超级士兵起身之前，那个口子就已经消失不见了。  
嘴唇的皮肤是全身最薄的，现在又被人咬伤，更是敏感得不行，史蒂夫扶在托尼脑后的手下意识地收紧，他虽没有抓痛托尼，指缝间却紧紧夹着托尼的几撮深棕色头发。  
托尼显然没打算轻易放过史蒂夫。  
毕竟……这可是他们之间的第一个吻呢。托尼想要史蒂夫永远记得此刻的感受。  
他贴着史蒂夫唇上的伤口反复吮啄，将不断扯出的新的血液含进嘴里。  
史蒂夫浑身烧了起来，感到自己体内的信息素越发难以控制。在彻底受不住之前，他将一只手悄悄绕到托尼后颈，用手指在那处特殊的软肉上轻轻一掐。  
托尼浑身一僵，立刻松开了勾着史蒂夫脖子的双手。他猛地直起身子，又赶在史蒂夫看向他之前飞快调整好表情。  
托尼抬起头从容地和史蒂夫对视，眼神没有丝毫躲闪。他微微翘起一边嘴角，用舌尖在上牙舔了小半圈，随后吞咽了一下，将嘴里尝到的Alpha信息素全部吃进了身体里。  
“……”  
史蒂夫看愣了。  
行，甘拜下风。  
他突然意识到自己婚后的信息素会变得更加不稳定也说不准。

 

6.  
“什么意思？”  
在这之前，史蒂夫觉得成婚的这一天自己都是踩在云彩上过来的。  
婚服、誓言、亲吻、祝福、晚宴、亲吻、沐浴、亲吻……  
晚宴时，托尼甚至坐在轮椅上陪他跳了一支舞。所有事情都看上去那么完美，但是……怎么会……  
“什么意思？”史蒂夫再次问道。  
托尼抬起一只手支在轮椅的扶手上，侧头用手指蹭了一下被吻得发红的嘴唇，他不耐烦地皱起眉，“我说得还不够明白吗？”  
总裁先生掩饰不安的方法就是试图让自己变得更讨人厌。  
而美国队长显然还对此毫无所知。  
“你已经与我结婚了，却不让我标记你，是这个意思吗？”  
“我说了你可以咬我后颈的腺体做临时标记，每到一个发情期你都可以这样做。”  
“那怎么能一样呢？”  
“那怎么不一样了？你我一样可以得到对方的信息素，这不就是我们需要的全部吗？”  
“这就是我们需要的全部了吗？”  
“不然呢？”  
“你简直——”  
“难以理喻，是吗？原话奉还。”  
“那你为什么同意结婚？世界上会有一个Alpha能够接受这种条件吗？不能标记自己的Omega伴侣？”  
“我猜是因为随便在酒吧找一个Alpha来临时标记我会冒很大风险。”  
“……上帝啊。为什么？我搞不明白。”  
“我不会服从于任何人！”  
“我不会用信息素去压制你！”  
“是吗？”托尼喘了口气，紧紧攥着轮椅扶手去掩饰双手的颤抖，他讽刺地笑了一声，“你不是已经这样做了吗？”  
史蒂夫愣住了，直到这时他才察觉到满屋凶猛的Alpha信息素和托尼额角的薄汗。他心里一惊，立刻做深呼吸强迫自己冷静下来，努力去将信息素收回去，却发现自己根本做不到。  
史蒂夫面色复杂地叹了口气，沉默地转身快步走出房间。房门被关上时发出了一声不轻的声响，这声之后托尼的脸色变得更差了。  
“贾，通风。”托尼低头揉着眉心，语气疲惫，他感到自己快要窒息了。  
门外的走廊里，史蒂夫几步后就停下步子，内心迷茫。  
“队长，先生让我告知您，大厦有专门为您准备的单人卧房，请允许我为您指示。”  
史蒂夫一顿，随后他握紧的拳头松了下来，低头又叹了口气。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

7.  
“你再动他一下试试，小鹿斑比。”  
哈，这下可好。  
请听题：当你正被北欧邪神在大庭广众之下按在地板上疯狂摩擦时，跟你冷战将近两周的新婚丈夫突然从天而降，以最潇洒霸气的方式拯救了最尴尬狼狈的你。此时此刻，你需对此作出怎样的反应才能显得自己没有那么弱智？  
解：无解。  
该死的，听到天空传来那阵怪异的音乐时他就应该想到的！他就应该早早注意一下形象的！  
——等等，刚刚那个……像是五个三岁小孩偷了家里的碗碟在大街上一边鬼嚎一边敲打的声音，能被称作为音乐吗？美国队长怀疑。  
史蒂夫从地上爬了起来，忍住没去拍屁股上的灰。他上前两步站在托尼旁边，默默做了两次深呼吸。再一次的，史蒂夫的舌头顶着上牙，在两个称呼中来回选择了五遍。  
史蒂夫：“斯达克先生。”  
先你妈了个腿的生。  
托尼在盔甲下翻了个白眼，表情讥讽：“晚上好啊，尊敬的美国队长，罗杰斯先生。”  
史蒂夫：“……”  
看来这次没叫对。  
北欧邪神被钢铁侠一身炮弹瞄着，可怜兮兮地卸下大金角舞台剧服，老老实实等着被捕，心里却笑嘻嘻。  
咦，有趣有趣。  
中庭蝼蚁的爱情，当真有趣。  
昆式战机上，史蒂夫再次尝试。  
史蒂夫咳了一声，秀了一下存在感，悄悄往托尼那边挪了挪，正要开口时，托尼突然卸了面甲。史蒂夫毫无防备，被美颜近距离袭击命中心口，百岁老人脆弱的心脏不老实地猛跳一下。  
史蒂夫胸口起起伏伏：“托尼。”  
起码这回名字叫对了。  
托尼勉强扭过头看向史蒂夫，眨了下眼睛：“嗯？”  
怎……怎么又袭击他啊。  
史蒂夫被二次命中心口，血条见底，战斗力低下，思考能力被彻底剥夺，说都不知道怎么话了：“托尼，你不是瘫痪了吗？你、你、你怎么站起来了？”  
托尼：“……”  
正在开战机的娜塔莎：“……”  
洛基：“……噗。”  
托尼笑笑：“是啊，在盔甲里可以站起来，让你失望了。”  
托尼的腿是招惹到女巫被下了咒才站不起来的，和瘫痪其实还不大一样——托尼的下半身还有知觉。被盔甲里的支架撑着腰部和腿部，飞来打去的其实并不是多舒服，听史蒂夫这么讲，托尼感觉更不舒服了。  
酸酸疼疼的。  
他是真的想让自己去扮一个弱势的Omega吗？  
呵。  
史蒂夫才反应过来自己的措辞有多糟糕。他对天发誓，自己真的只是想对托尼表达关心。托尼是一路飞到德国的吗？别管是用什么方法站起来的，他痛不痛？累不累？  
怎么话一出口意思就完全不对了呢。  
史蒂夫懊悔地叹了口气，还想再说点什么，托尼却转身走了。  
哎。  
史蒂夫又叹了口气，身后隐形的尾巴夹了起来。

 

8.  
“所以你的意思是，你弟弟能破我身上的咒语治好我的腿？”托尼捂着额头，内心绝望，“就是被我打趴下，准备占领地球的那位，是吧？”  
索尔点头，道：“正是。家弟乃九界第一魔法师，定能破解吾友钢铁之人身上咒语。”  
托尼道：“如此看来，前些日子，雷兄便是去寻洛基了？你寻不来，他却自己跑来中庭。甚是有趣。”  
索尔皱眉道：“哎，妮弟莫要再提。”  
克林特：“你俩能他妈正常点吗？”  
托尼扭头看见克林特，挑起眉毛：“你这时候不应该早就被洛基洗脑，眼睛蒙着一层蓝准备轰炸神盾航母吗？”  
克林特耸耸肩：“谁知道呢，你和索尔也不应该那么早就认识啊。”  
托尼：“……”  
行吧。  
索尔：“不要纠结，现代语本神也会。”  
托尼：“行。那我们就先从洛基的手里拯救地球，再说其他的吧。”  
索尔叹了口气，看起来有些愧疚：“真抱歉，不过在一切结束之后，我保证洛基会帮助你的。”  
托尼没说话，面无表情地想，让一个反派拯救自己的双腿真是怎么想怎么扯淡。  
索尔像是看出了他的顾虑：“其实洛基也……没那么坏。你不用太过忧愁。”  
托尼摆摆手：“罢了，反正现在有更让我愁的事呢。”  
索尔皱起眉：“嗯？”  
托尼摇摇头，叹了口气：“哎，老公两周没搭理我了，寂寞难耐。”  
索尔：“啊？”  
克林特：“……”  
托尼恶作剧完成，看着两人脸上精彩的表情，笑了笑，觉得心情好了一点。  
当然，也就一点。

 

9.  
“你还有什么可说的，局长？”  
“世界可真是一点都没变。”  
“我想知道神盾局在利用魔方研发大规模杀伤性武器是想做什么？”  
“因为我？这些武器是在向九界发出信号，地球已经准备好迎接更为猛烈的战争了！”  
“斯达克，别忘了你是怎么发家的！”  
“我还以为人类已经变得更文明了。”  
“不好意思，人类跑去你的星球搞破坏了吗？”  
“你们怎么这么幼稚？”  
“斯达克，我发誓你要是再敢说一句俏皮话，我就——”  
“你就什么？”托尼冷冷地勾起嘴角，抬头看向史蒂夫。  
和一群超级英雄Alpha在一个封闭的房间里吵架，同时被自己的未婚夫针对，可真是再好不过了。  
不过几秒，托尼就在与史蒂夫的对视中先低下头，不得不说这并不是他常做的事，不过此时他不得不先退下来了。  
托尼一边喘气，一边控制着轮椅向后退，让自己远离史蒂夫，远离那一群愤怒的Alpha。他应该穿着盔甲的，就算长时间在盔甲里站立会给自己的身体带来很大的负担，也总比现在的情况好上太多。托尼咬着牙忍下飘到嘴边的呻吟，后悔地想到。  
“上帝……“史蒂夫看着不断向后退的托尼，像是突然意识到了什么猛地一惊，他转身大喊：“停下！别吵了！收好你们的信息素！”  
这一吼后，超级英雄们安静了下来，他们的脸上有怒气，有不解，但随着史蒂夫的视线看到坐在轮椅上满脸是汗的托尼后，只剩下震惊与愧疚。  
史蒂夫快步走到托尼身边蹲下，安抚性的Alpha信息素在同一时间遮天蔽日地盖在托尼身上，像是一个巨大的防护盾，尽可能地为托尼挡好外面各种凶猛又激烈的Alpha信息素。  
“还好吗？”史蒂夫扶起托尼的肩膀，担心地问。  
托尼的睫毛上挂着汗水，他抬起头半睁着眼睛看了看史蒂夫，随后又无力地垂下脑袋。  
史蒂夫心里慌了，直接抄起托尼的膝弯，将人打横抱起，快步走了出去。  
“上帝啊，真抱歉。”  
实验室里，不知是谁先说了一句。  
“的确，刚刚我们做得可真够糟的。”  
“有时候的确会忘了我们中还有一个超级英雄是Omega。”  
“不过看来队长和斯达克吵架归吵架，还是挺……哈。”  
超级英雄们相互对视着，点了点头。

 

10.  
“病人有轻微的发情症状，不过是被Alpha的信息素刺激的，并不会真的发情。持续不了太久，休息一会应该就好了，队长不用太担心。”  
医疗室外，史蒂夫听着神盾局医生的话，皱着眉点点头，“那他……还难受吗？”  
“被那么多Alpha信息素攻击，当然有够受的。您也知道，他们的信息素有多强。”  
史蒂夫闭眼重重叹了口气。  
医生又安慰他说：“不过标记他的Alpha的信息素对他影响很大，队长若能进去让他嗅会安抚性信息素，应该会恢复得挺快。对了，还没祝您新婚快乐呢。”  
史蒂夫：“……”  
史蒂夫委屈，边委屈还得边道谢。  
嘤，更委屈了。  
瞧，不止是他一个人觉得自己标记托尼是理所当然的吧。  
不是……怎么听起来怪怪的……  
不管了。  
反正即便自己没有标记托尼，Alpha安抚性的信息素应该也会让托尼感到好受点。史蒂夫深吸一口气，推开医疗室的门，刚踏进一步，脚下一顿，又赶紧退回去把门重新关上。  
上帝啊。  
该死该死，真该死。  
史蒂夫瞬间满手是汗，他感到自己整个人都不好了，非常不好。  
——他闻到托尼信息素的味道了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：第九节开头大量引用复联1台词，不再逐一标注。


	4. Chapter 4

11.  
史蒂夫已经很久没有闻到过Omega信息素的气味了。  
毕竟他极少有机会和Omega打交道。  
无论是在上个世纪的咆哮突击队还是如今即将成立的复仇者联盟，虽然从未有过相关规定，但是只有Alpha会上战场像是大家都默认的事。  
——除了托尼，目前唯一的Omega超级英雄，他的……法定伴侣。  
史蒂夫本以为Omega的信息素都会是甘甜的，听人说Omega发情时的气味更会甜到发腻，但刚刚医疗室里充斥的气味好像并不是那样。  
史蒂夫不敢确定。  
毕竟他只向屋里踏了一小步就如临大敌般赶忙撤了回去。只是一瞬间，美国队长就成了一棵被人无意间轻轻一碰就合起全部枝叶的含羞草。  
上帝啊，史蒂夫猛地摇摇头，真是个糟糕的比喻。  
等到医疗室的门再次被推开时，大约已经过去了五分钟。  
再次嗅到托尼的信息素气味，史蒂夫还是没能多淡定。他一边调整呼吸一边颤着手关上门，史蒂夫觉得自己其实还需要再一个五分钟。  
史蒂夫几乎同手同脚地走到托尼床边。他坐在床边的凳子上，低头看见托尼轻抓着被单的手指上的那枚婚戒后，史蒂夫的脑子里瞬时爆了颗核弹，他觉得自己还需要起码十个五分钟才对。  
但他一点也不想出去了。  
一点都不。  
或许是为史蒂夫考虑，托尼并没有按照他以往高调的风格挑选戒指，他和史蒂夫的婚戒是对素戒。  
然而此时，未镶一颗钻石的婚戒发出的银光落在史蒂夫的眼里，还是过分闪耀了。  
史蒂夫因为出任务时需要穿制服手套，戴戒指打斗会不方便，所以现在他没有戴婚戒，然而托尼此时却戴着。  
即便在过去的两周里，史蒂夫倔强地没有和托尼说一句话，他也没有摘下来过吗？  
史蒂夫皱起眉轻轻弯了弯嘴角，心中甜蜜与苦涩交织。

12.  
托尼侧躺在床上闭着眼睛，鼻尖和两颊染了红。如果仔细看的话还能注意到他不停发颤的睫毛，和那上面的水迹。  
史蒂夫自然注意到了，已经满是汗的手心还因此渗出了更多的汗。  
他不清楚托尼是睡着还是醒着，不过既然对方没有理睬他，他就绝不会做第一个出声的人。  
并不是因为他还在幼稚地与托尼冷战。  
而是因为眼下，控制自己不去释放出什么让情况变得更糟的信息素，对他来说已经够难了。  
史蒂夫做了次深呼吸，轻轻搬起凳子向床边又挪了挪，而后他的目光不自觉地落在托尼轻抓着被单的手上。  
史蒂夫突然很想把那只不停发颤的手握在手心里，用自己的一只手与之相握，另一只手抚摸它的手背。  
但考虑到这将会对控制自己的信息素造成的致命打击，史蒂夫决定还是不去做了。  
可是……不行。  
该死的，越看越心痒。  
好像托尼正抓着的并不是被单，而是史蒂夫自己，他不断颤动的指尖正不停挠抓着自己的胸口。  
史蒂夫心中躁动不停，下定决心要将他刚刚放弃的事情列入任务表，今后某日必须实现。  
这世上，还没有他史蒂夫·罗杰斯完成不了的事情呢。  
嗯。  
管他能不能真的实现，史蒂夫决定先给自己哄满意了再说。  
终于，他定下心来，身体微微前倾分开两只手肘抵在膝盖上，两手交握在一起，低头皱起眉做出一副沉思的模样，之后他便开始小心谨慎地向外释放安抚性信息素。  
不知情的人看见美国队长这幅样子，恐怕还会以为他正在思考什么机密大事。  
史蒂夫认真又小心，他确定若是自己信息素的意味错了哪怕一点，他就再难收住了。于是他宁愿少释放些安抚性信息素，也要确保自己收好了其他会来捣乱的信息素。  
不到半个小时，史蒂夫注意到托尼的眼睫不再发颤，他轻抓着被单的那只手好像也逐渐放松了下来，这给史蒂夫带来了极大的信心。  
正当他准备尝试着释放出更强大的安抚性信息素的时候，托尼轻轻睁开了眼睛。  
史蒂夫一愣，猛地挺起身子向后一缩，随之缩回去的还有笼罩在托尼身上的Alpha信息素。  
美国队长瞪大了眼睛，有些无措地看着床上的人，瞬间怂成了一只鹌鹑。

13.  
刚才托尼其实并没有完全睡着，但也不算太清醒。  
他闭着眼睛，隐约听到了开门声、落座声。托尼心知是有人进来了，却不知道是谁。  
托尼极不习惯对自身境遇不清不楚的情况，他努力逆着越发模糊的意识想要睁开眼睛看清面前的人是谁，可他的眼皮似有千斤重，无论怎样费力也睁不开一条缝隙。  
好在没过一会，托尼突然感受到了环绕在他身边的Alpha安抚性信息素。慢慢地，托尼觉得浑身上下疲惫的肌肉像是被人用最完美的力道细细揉按着，烫到发疼的额头像有清爽的海风吹过，舒服了不少。  
托尼于是不再反抗，任自己在并不陌生的信息素气味中睡过去了。  
醒来的时候，托尼发情的症状已经基本消去，但他整个人还是迷迷糊糊的。托尼望着床边的身影，花了足足五秒才让眼睛对焦。  
哟，这不是和他冷战了两周的……爱人吗？  
托尼在心里笑。  
好像有些意外，又一点也不意外。  
托尼静静看着史蒂夫，一动不动，他像是累极了，脸上连个表情都没有。  
史蒂夫看着这样的托尼，更加无措了。  
“你好点了吗？”史蒂夫试着问，内心愧疚。  
“再给我点。”托尼保持着侧躺的姿势，依旧面无表情。  
“什么？”史蒂夫茫然地问，同时因为托尼沙哑的嗓音微微红了脸。  
“再给我点。”托尼没多解释，只是重复了一遍。  
史蒂夫呆愣片刻，反应过来后脑子里又爆了颗核弹，边爆边乖乖地倾身，继续释放安抚性信息素。  
托尼在舒适的信息素包围下慢慢闭上眼睛，轻轻哼了一声。史蒂夫因为这一声将手掐出了红痕。  
“我想翻个身，帮我一把。”托尼说着，开始费力地撑着身子试图转过去。  
史蒂夫连忙起身扶起托尼的胯部和腿部，“想平躺着吗？”  
“嗯。”  
史蒂夫帮无法控制下半身的托尼调整好姿势后，又替他掖了掖被子。  
“不用再给我了，我没事了，谢谢。”托尼躺在枕头上，恹恹地说。  
释放安抚性的信息素总归还是会耗费精力的，托尼虽然内心渴望得到更多，但他并不想让信息素尚不稳定的史蒂夫太辛苦。  
听到对方道谢，史蒂夫感到更加愧疚了。  
“你不必道谢，”史蒂夫皱起眉，托尼这样本来就是他害的，“刚刚……真的很抱歉。对不起。”  
史蒂夫想说他不是故意的，但又觉得实在没有脸面再多解释。  
托尼说过自己是因为讨厌Alpha与Omega天生的压制与服从的信息素关系才拒绝标记的，而他一边因此怄气，一边在两周内用信息素压迫了托尼两次。  
而他根本无法再像上次和托尼争吵时那样，去扯什么绝不会用信息素去压制托尼的鬼话。  
他根本无法保证。  
托尼今天在实验室被几个信息素强大的Alpha们攻击时，他是怎么做的？不但没有去保护托尼尽到丈夫的责任，反而成了攻击他的一员。  
上帝啊。  
“是我的信息素太难闻了吗？”托尼突然出声。  
“什么？”  
“不然你干什么这样哭丧着脸？”  
“我……”史蒂夫一时间不知道要说什么。道歉和解释除了减少自己的愧疚感之外又有什么实际的用处呢？别说托尼了，他自己都无法原谅自己。  
“所以你真的不喜欢？”见史蒂夫苦着脸不说话的样子，托尼再次询问。不知是真的担心对方讨厌自己的信息素气味，还是因为不习惯某三个字而岔开话题。  
史蒂夫一愣，随即很快否定：“没有。我……我喜欢的。”  
托尼轻笑一声。  
“我闻起来是什么样的？”  
“唔……”史蒂夫虽然还在因为今天的事内疚不已，但托尼突然问起，他就暂时放下了那件事，开始认真思考了起来。史蒂夫甚至不自觉地吸了下鼻子，又嗅了一口屋子里依旧弥漫着的Omega信息素。托尼听见，又轻轻笑了笑。  
托尼躺在床上，看向史蒂夫的眼神里闪着光彩，心中期待又忐忑。显而易见，他并非真的对自己的信息素气味没有信心，但这不代表他不紧张来自他的Alpha伴侣的评价。  
过了一会，史蒂夫开口说：“像是很久之前，我和队友穿梭在树林里打仗时，泥土、树木、铁锈、鲜血和汗水的味道。”  
托尼：“……”  
托尼愣住了。虽然没有期待史蒂夫能对自己信息素的气味给出多么高的评价——好吧，该死的，别骗自己了，他其实真的期待了！  
但无论如何，自己信息素的气味也不至于这么……惨吧！托尼琢磨着史蒂夫说出的那些词语，觉得没有一样是好闻的。  
知道托尼真实的信息素气味的人虽然极少，但佩珀和罗迪明明说过，托尼的信息素气味是檀香和金属的味道——好闻的那种金属！别问他那是什么。  
哈皮还说过托尼的信息素会给人一种温暖的感觉。  
可是……  
“是吗？”托尼回想着史蒂夫对自己信息素气味的评价，心里那点他绝不会承认的自馁与不安慢慢冒了出来。  
“希望你能接受，”托尼没好意思把那个词换成喜欢，“毕竟如果你没有离婚的意向的话……”  
该死的！托尼说完就后悔了，他为什么要提醒史蒂夫还有这个选项！？  
托尼默默叹了口气，语气故作轻松：“总之，这就是你Omega伴侣的信息素气味了。”  
“嗯，我喜欢的，”史蒂夫低下头看着鞋尖，温柔地笑了笑，“让我想起了……每场战斗打灭最后一个敌人后，与队友的拥抱。”  
托尼的心脏猛跳一下。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：ABO设定中Alpha不会发情，所以史蒂夫虽然信息素不稳定还被撩也不会发情啦~  
> 有些文里A会发情是作者用了二设~  
> 本文也有许多私设，比如信息素会通过血液传播等  
> 之后还会出现许多其他二设就不再专门注了，不必因此纠结，直接看文吧~  
> 以及，我真的试着在床上只用上半身去完成翻身(*/ω＼*)  
> 发现侧躺变平躺还算容易，只是需要自己用手摆一下腿，但是平躺换侧躺真的好难啊。  
> 辛苦总裁了！


	5. Chapter 5

14.  
一贯能说会道的托尼突然间没了词。  
史蒂夫刚刚说的那句……算是情话吗？  
托尼悄悄瞥了史蒂夫一眼，对方正低着头，那抹温柔到让托尼经受不住的笑还留在嘴角。  
托尼飞快地移开眼睛，在心中咒骂一声。  
该死的。  
被人撩到手足无措对斯达克来说还真是罕见。  
托尼渐渐恢复了体力，他开始慢慢收回自己的信息素，好转移一些注意力让自己不要像一个蠢货一般在脑内不停循环史蒂夫的那句话。  
实际上，史蒂夫心里也正备受煎熬，他还在为实验室里的那件事而深深自责。再说什么对不起显然毫无意义，可他又实在不知道要说些什么好了。  
“……对不起，”史蒂夫低头蹙眉，声音悲伤，“但是今天实验室里发生的事情，我好像真的……无法保证不会再一次发生。”  
托尼听后没说话，他垂下眼睛，不知在想些什么。  
“以后我会尽全力控制自己不再去用信息素压制你。当然，我知道这样说没有什么意义，所以，”史蒂夫顿了一下，似是在犹豫和思考，而后语气坚定，“如果不幸真的有了下一次，我会接受你的条件。”  
“什么条件？”托尼的脑子乱糟糟的，显然没有反应过来。  
“……不标记你。每到一个发情期，都只对你做临时标记。”  
——“那怎么不一样了？你我一样可以得到对方的信息素，这不就是我们需要的全部吗？”  
史蒂夫回想起当初托尼的话，眸色一点一点黯了下去。  
“然后，得到你我需要的Alpha或是Omega的信息素。”他终于勉强把话说完了。  
不知是不是因为史蒂夫话中包含的感情太多，托尼竟突然觉得自己的条件像是真的有些无情。  
该死的，他提出的计划明明是合理又完美的。  
接着托尼挫败地发现，自己这回又不知道该如何接话了。  
好在史蒂夫很快再次开口。  
“你知道的，和你一起工作时，真的很容易忘记你实际上并不是Alpha。”史蒂夫无奈地苦笑着。  
托尼松了口气，呵，这句可就好接多了。  
“Omega应该是怎样的？嗯？罗杰斯，你这是第二性别歧视。”  
史蒂夫听后笑了笑，没有为自己辩解，“在我注射血清之前，人们也常常忘记我是Alpha。”  
托尼弯起嘴角，闭着嘴巴“哼”了一声，“那倒真巧，不像Alpha的Alpha和不像Omega的Omega在一起，天生一对。”  
……  
操。  
托尼说完就想穿越回前一秒掴自己一巴掌，在听见史蒂夫没藏住漏到嘴外的那声笑后，他感觉更加羞耻了。  
“别笑了。”托尼冷冷地说。  
史蒂夫倒真的很给面子地收敛了一下，可惜紧接着他就注意到了房间里残留着的他和托尼的信息素交织在一起的味道，他再也忍不住，笑得更开心了，边笑还边脸红。  
托尼：“……”  
托尼“嘁”一声，没好气地说：“老人家，你等我打了Alpha伪装信息素，再来和你对战一次。”  
史蒂夫眯起眼睛：“还有这种东西？”  
“当然了，注射之后在一定时效内就和真的Alpha一样，还有不同的信息素气味供你选择，”托尼挑高了眉毛，“之前我勾搭姑娘时经常用。”  
史蒂夫一愣，而后笑容彻底垮在脸上。  
托尼看着床边人脸上的表情，终于满意了。  
“怎么？”托尼明知故问，变本加厉地刺激对方，“你们那个时候不会不允许婚前性行为吧？”  
史蒂夫在听到某个字眼后像被电了一下猛地转过头，脸上红一阵白一阵，话都说不利索了：“没、没有。”  
虽然已经听说过自己的丈夫这位花花公子之前有过不少风流情史，但亲耳听对方炫耀一般地讲出来，要史蒂夫心里不介意是不可能的。  
托尼本以为比起被喜欢，自己处理起被讨厌的情况会游刃有余得多，但看到对方这幅样子，他的心里却并没有想象中的自在。  
“托尼，我真该和你打一架。”半晌后，史蒂夫低声说。  
“好啊，”托尼点点头，“不过避免你因为本能而用信息素攻击我带来不必要的麻烦，或是我这个残疾人被超级士兵一拳打没了半条命，请允许我穿上盔甲。”  
史蒂夫扭头眼含怒气地瞪着托尼，几秒后又泄了气般将视线从躺在床上的人身上移开。  
“……不打了，我刚说气话呢。”他低着头，轻声说。  
托尼轻笑一声，“你这人真是，怎么……”这么温柔？  
突然，一声巨响，似是母舰哪里发生了爆炸，连带他们所在的医疗室都跟着震动起来。  
“洛基？”托尼瞬间收起打情骂俏的心思，他用双手有些艰难地撑起身子，神情严肃。  
史蒂夫也皱起眉：“穿上盔甲！”  
“听你的！”  
“你的盔甲在哪呢？”  
“你盾牌的隔壁间。”  
“好。”  
“嘿！你放我下来！”  
“坐轮椅过去太慢了。”  
“别人都看着呢！罗杰斯！”  
“这个时候，谁看你。”  
路过的两位神盾局特工：“……”  
托尼面红耳赤，简直想找个地洞钻进去，他犹豫了一下，就近找到新婚丈夫的胸把脸埋了进去。  
史蒂夫脚下一个踉跄，张了张嘴又闭上了。他咳了一声，继续稳稳抱着托尼向前跑去。

 

15.  
“快关上！”  
“不！等一下！”  
“斯达克，敌人还在不断从虫洞涌过来！”  
“我这有颗核弹也要过来了，一分钟内爆炸，我需要送它去它该在的地方！”  
“……托尼，你知道的，此行有去无回。”  
“……”  
“出来啊，斯达克。”  
“队长，已经……爆炸了。”  
“……”  
“……关上吧。”  
“他出来了！”  
“好样的！”  
“他没有减速！”  
“托尼……”  
“什么鬼？刚刚没人亲我吧？”  
“托尼，”史蒂夫笑，“我们赢了。”

 

16.  
“索尔带洛基回去了，他说洛基需要先接受仙宫审判，之后才能出发去找女巫，或者是破解咒语的办法。上帝啊，怎么听起来这么不靠谱？我还能重新站起来的吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“每个复仇者的房间基本已经设计好了，对了，你对你现在这间还满意吗，需要什么直接跟贾维斯说。”  
“嗯。”  
“咖啡不好喝？你是不是不喜欢加牛奶？下次我不加好了。”  
“嗯。”  
托尼喝完最后一口咖啡，实在找不出新的话题了。他操控着轮椅移到橱柜边，抬起胳膊把杯子放进洗碗机里。  
“你……”  
“嗯？”  
托尼犹豫了一下，决定还是不找没趣了：“没什么。”  
“嗯。”  
托尼默默叹了口气。  
到底怎么了？明明自医疗室之后，史蒂夫和他一直都好好的，怎么突然又这样了？  
托尼揉揉眉心，突然觉得头很晕，他悄悄瞥了一眼坐在餐桌边抱着咖啡杯发呆的史蒂夫，感到无限疲惫。之后他扭过头，操控着轮椅，准备离开。  
“你去哪？”史蒂夫突然开口问。  
托尼显然没料到，他愣了一下，用余光扫着身旁的人：“实验室。”  
“别去了，几天了你几乎没合过眼。”  
“不想睡。”  
“那就躺在床上休息。”  
托尼冷笑一声，没说话。  
“行吗？我送你去。”史蒂夫说着就站起身，走到托尼的轮椅后面。托尼在史蒂夫的手碰到轮椅把手之前操控着轮椅转了个身。  
他正对史蒂夫，抬起头看着对方：“不是不愿意和我说话吗？”  
史蒂夫皱起眉：“我没有。”  
“那刚刚是怎么回事？”托尼看着对方眼中的疑惑，自己也搞不懂这是什么情况了，“刚才你在想什么呢？打算继续和我冷战下去的话，就别在我从外太空回来睁开眼后，笑得跟个傻子一样看着我啊。”  
“我……”史蒂夫皱起眉叹了口气，“对不起，我没想继续冷战。我……”  
史蒂夫紧握着拳，吞吞吐吐地解释着，几秒后他在托尼的注视下松开了拳头：“我刚才在想……今天你险些就回不来了。”  
托尼一愣。  
“而是我亲自下令……差点把你关在虫洞里。”  
托尼低下头没说话，过了一会忍不住勾起嘴角。  
“核弹爆炸带来的冲击波会殃及地球，你知道的。”  
“我知道。”  
“你做得对。你做得很好。”  
“我知道。”  
“所以你是在关心我，舍不得我。”  
“我知道。呃，我是说——”  
“噗……”托尼忍不住笑出声来，而史蒂夫的脸上终于有了些血色。  
“钢铁侠没那么容易死，别……咳咳咳——”托尼一句话没说话，突然皱起眉剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
“托尼！？”史蒂夫忙蹲下身，轻拍着托尼的背，触碰到丈夫的身体后，他才察觉到对方的体温烫得惊人。  
终于，托尼止了咳，他无力地垂着脑袋，用手揉着胸口。  
“托尼，你发烧了，怎么不告诉我？”史蒂夫焦急地说。  
“……是吗？我不知道。”托尼一边轻轻喘着气，一边小声回答。  
听到对方声音里的虚弱，史蒂夫心里更慌了，他忙用手托起托尼的下巴，“托尼，你——”  
谁料看到对方的脸后，史蒂夫瞬间没了音。他的瞳孔倏地锁紧，而后猛地起身后退一步，同时将托尼一把推开。  
托尼毫无防备，在反应过来之前，轮椅已经“砰”地一声狠狠撞在身后的冰箱上。或许是超级士兵力气太大，或许是托尼倒霉，轮椅撞上冰箱的角度太孤儿，总之，轮椅在撞上冰箱的瞬间失衡，它带着托尼在一声巨响后翻倒在地上。  
直到此时，托尼的大脑还是一片混乱，他几乎觉得自己要晕过去了，而下一秒膝盖和手肘处传来的疼痛又让他清醒了几分。  
托尼闷哼一声，本能地想要抬起手去召唤盔甲，下一刻又叹了口气放下了还没抬起的手。  
“罗杰斯……你该死的……”托尼喘着气，暴躁又虚弱，“你有什么毛病？嗯？想打架的话，给我换一天。”  
托尼艰难地撑起身子，还没直起身来手下一滑又栽倒在地上。他紧皱着眉，感到自己的头重得根本抬不起来，浑身上下没有一处是不疼的。  
他喘着粗气在地上休息了片刻，余光扫见他见鬼的新婚爱人依旧站在原地一动不动，没有半点要来帮他一把的意思。托尼恼怒又绝望地叹了口气，之后咬牙慢慢撑起身。谁知刚抬起头，托尼眼前突然一片漆黑，他忙低下头闭眼忍过这阵眩晕，再睁开眼时意外地注意到了地板上滴落的东西。  
托尼一时感到有些迷茫，他呆愣片刻，之后抬起撑在地上的一只手，看见了一手的血。  
“……”  
托尼皱起眉，盯着掌心里沾着的血液有片刻的失神，之后他抬起手用手背在鼻子下面蹭了一下，发现手上沾到了更多的血。  
噢，是流鼻血了啊。托尼迷迷糊糊地想。  
还发烧了，看来自己是真的需要好好休息了。  
托尼觉得自己的身体越来越烫，浑身骨头像是散架了一般，疲惫无力。  
突然，他看着手心里的血液像是猛然意识到了什么，一下子瞪大了眼睛，沾着血液的手也不受控制地微微颤抖起来。  
Omega特殊的信息素气味已经随着血液传开了。  
他竟然……  
“你……”史蒂夫突然开口，却只说出了一个字。  
“我发情了。”托尼补完了他的话。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

17.  
啊，原来如此。  
托尼总算知道史蒂夫这是在犯什么病了。  
通常来说，面对发情的Omega，Alpha们只会有两种选择：第一种是火速远离，第二种是……众所周知。  
显然美国队长不假思索地选择了前者，尽管发情的那个Omega是他的丈夫。  
呵，道德标杆。  
托尼虚弱又略带讽刺地笑笑——却不知是在嘲自己，还是在笑史蒂夫。  
“你……回自己的房间去吧，一会贾维斯会通风。”托尼用拳头堵在鼻子下面，另一只手撑在地上勉强支起身子。  
“你……”史蒂夫深呼吸了一次，双拳一直紧握着，他正逆着本能收好自己的信息素，忍受的煎熬其实并不比托尼少，“你打算怎么起来？”  
“不用你操心，快回去。”托尼极度烦躁。  
史蒂夫叹了口气，他又深呼吸了几次，努力在浓重的Omega信息素中吸来几口氧气，之后下定决心般向托尼快步走过去。  
听到脚步声后，正在发情的Omega本能地对Alpha的靠近感到不安。托尼缩起身子，无法抑制地微微发抖，在史蒂夫蹲下身触碰到自己后，他的恐惧到达了顶点。  
“……你！”托尼大喘着气，用双手把史蒂夫使劲向外推，可惜他此时的力气对史蒂夫来说实在小得可怜。  
“别怕，”史蒂夫不顾托尼的抗拒，他抄起托尼的膝弯将他短暂地抱起，然后轻轻放在墙边，让他尽可能已一个舒服些的姿势靠在墙上，“你先将就一下。冷静，呼吸。”  
他的后一句话更像是在提醒自己。  
说完后，史蒂夫站起身，他快速走到水槽边拿起挂在墙上的擦手毛巾，又从冰箱里取来冰块放在上面，做成一个简易的冰袋。  
之后他再次走回到托尼旁边蹲下身，揽过Omega的肩让他靠在自己怀里，把盛了冰块的毛巾放在托尼的额头上。  
托尼此时已经冷静下来，不再抗拒史蒂夫的触碰，他皱眉看着史蒂夫，眼尾湿漉漉的。  
史蒂夫只和他对视了一瞬便移开了视线：“抱歉，我不是故意要推倒你的。我……”  
托尼还在轻轻喘着气，他靠在史蒂夫的臂弯里，胸口起起伏伏，“不怪你……我明明不久前才注射过三个周期的抑制剂，看来那玩意对我来说越来越没用了……”  
托尼突然想起，当初他不正是因此才结婚的吗？谁知……  
哈，算了。  
史蒂夫皱起眉：“什么时候注射的？”  
托尼：“你不理我的时候。”  
史蒂夫：“……”  
托尼看着史蒂夫脸上复杂的表情笑了笑。  
“……你需要退烧药吗？这个时候应该怎么处理？抱歉，我根本不记得上次遇到发情的Omega是什么时候了。”  
“诚实地说，我也根本不记得自己上次发情是什么时候了。”  
“你一直在注射抑制器吗？听说有副作用。”  
“嗯。所以它现在对我不管用了，不是吗？”  
“那……怎么……”  
“没事，我猜……睡一觉就好了？一会劳烦你把我抱……把我移到房间去。”  
他们都默契地避开了Alpha处理Omega发情最简单、最基本的那种方法不谈。  
没过一会，托尼止住了鼻血。史蒂夫就近取来厨房用纸，沾了水擦净了托尼脸上和手上的血迹。  
“去床上吧，”史蒂夫抱起托尼时这样说，他很快就因此而红了脸，“不，我是说——”  
托尼轻笑一声，“去床上躺着休息，我知道。”  
“嗯。”史蒂夫有些尴尬，一路上没有说话，托尼也没吭声，但史蒂夫听到他一直在自己怀里急促地呼吸。

18.  
“你想怎么躺着？”史蒂夫抱着托尼，意外地以粗暴的方式踹开了屋门，美国队长像是把自己内心的躁动全部发泄在了这一脚里，无辜的屋门“砰”地一声撞在了墙上。  
“我想侧躺。”托尼轻轻说。我还想用腿夹着被子，或是夹着别的什么东西，还想要你的信息素，非常想。  
托尼没有说出这些话。他闭着眼睛，任史蒂夫帮自己脱掉鞋子，摆好了腿，一边询问他怎样更为舒适一边帮他调整姿势。托尼突然觉得自己此时就像是史蒂夫养的一个人形大娃娃——无法操控自己的身体只能由主人代劳。脑子里冒出这个念头后，他的身体变得越发滚烫了。  
在这之后史蒂夫为托尼盖上了薄被，他看着托尼颤动的眼睫和粘在额角的湿发，后退着吞咽了一下，“退烧药……需要吗？不过……是不是没用……那冰块呢？”  
“不用，你走吧。”托尼紧咬着牙，微弱的声音从牙缝里挤了出来，他藏在被子下的手攥紧了床单。  
史蒂夫吐了一口气，再次想起他听人说过的，关于Omega的信息素气味会有多甜的言论。在医疗室里第一次闻到托尼的气味时，史蒂夫还曾质疑过这个传言，但现在他是真的信了。  
史蒂夫觉得自己在这个房间里一秒钟都待不下去了，托尼此时释放出的信息素简直要他的命。  
“那你……还需要什么吗？”  
拜托了，一个Alpha在Omega正在发情的时候问他需要什么？换作随便是谁，托尼都会认定对方是故意的，可他知道史蒂夫没有。  
发情的滋味太熬人，托尼忍不住想要夹紧大腿内侧来回磨蹭，祈求可以稍微缓解小腹向下一路的燥热和痒意，但女巫的咒语让他根本操控不了自己的下半身。  
托尼快要疯了。  
“没有了，你出去吧。”在我忍不住求你之前。  
于是史蒂夫逃一般地出去了。  
托尼听着屋门关上的声音苦笑一声，他终于不再忍耐，皱起眉闷出一声呻吟。  
某人不是被冰冻太久信息素极其不稳定吗？  
胡扯。  
否则怎么会面对发情的自己，也一丝信息素都不肯给他呢？  
托尼叹息一声。  
见鬼的美国队长。  
该死。

19.  
史蒂夫发誓自己再次推开托尼的屋门只是想给他送杯水。  
毕竟他听说，Omega在发情期里……很缺水。  
该死，史蒂夫的脸又红了。  
尽管已经做足了心理准备，但一推开门史蒂夫还是被满屋的檀香狠狠呛到了，他扶在门上的手不自觉地收紧，在快要将门把手捏断之前，他才终于清醒了一些，连忙收回力道。  
“托尼，你要水吗？”  
被问到的人没吭声，史蒂夫察觉到托尼的喘气明显更加粗重了，他把头埋在枕头里，一副根本没可能回答自己的样子。  
史蒂夫叹了口气。  
他默默走过去，把水杯放在床头柜上。为了避免托尼在不清醒的时候把它打翻，史蒂夫没有放得很近。  
起身前他终究是没能忍住，扭过头细细看了一眼托尼。  
托尼露在外面的小半张脸几乎毫无血色，脖颈处青色的血管凸显了出来，竟有些骇人。史蒂夫知道托尼一定出了很多汗，他湿漉漉的头发这样告诉他。托尼的胸口起起伏伏，呼吸急促又无力。  
史蒂夫感到自己的心被掐了一下。  
怎么托尼看起来一点也不像正经历着发情期的热潮，反倒像是生了重病。  
呸。  
史蒂夫摇摇头。  
呸呸呸。  
他一步一步后退着转过身，准备走出房间。可当他握上门把手的时候，史蒂夫又突然停下了脚步。他皱起眉眨了下眼睛，像是在犹豫着什么。  
正在这时，身后传来一声克制不住的微弱呻吟，史蒂夫觉得那听上去更像是呜咽。  
哎。算了。  
何必呢？  
他那么难受。  
史蒂夫的心终于还是彻底软了下来。  
他转回身，大步向托尼走去，在他床边坐下。  
史蒂夫低下身，用双手轻轻把托尼从枕头里捞起，他托着托尼的后脑勺，Omega布满汗水的后颈露了出来。  
“你……干什么？”托尼有些费力地睁开眼睛，浓密的睫毛上挂着汗水，声音嘶哑。  
“你不是想要腺体标记吗？我做给你。”史蒂夫柔声说，之后低下头嘴唇凑近托尼的后颈。  
托尼立刻抬手扶着史蒂夫的脸阻止了他。  
史蒂夫皱眉看着托尼，面露不解。  
“哪有……一上来就去咬人脖子的？”  
史蒂夫苦笑一声，用手指蹭掉了一滴快要流进托尼眼睛里的汗，“不是你不让我永久标记你的吗？”  
“我是说过不让你永久标记我，可谁说不让你碰我的？”托尼皱起眉用质问的语气说，声音闷闷的，竟显得有些委屈。  
史蒂夫浑身一震，惊呆了。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天地良心，本来没打算卡在这里，然而下章太长了，分开发吧。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “不如你来碰碰我，看看我们……是不是真的用得着那东西？”

20.  
“我是说过不让你永久标记我，可谁说不让你碰我的？”托尼皱起眉用质问的语气说，声音闷闷的，竟显得有些委屈。  
史蒂夫浑身一震，惊呆了。  
“还是你觉得，成结标记之外无法做爱？”托尼眯起眼睛看着史蒂夫，不怀好意地勾起嘴角，“队长，难道你之前标记过别人？”  
“……没、没有。”史蒂夫磕绊着说，脸上的颜色竟比躺在床上正发情的那位还要红了。  
“噢，”托尼故作惊讶地挑起眉，“所以你没做过。”  
“……”  
史蒂夫整个人刚勉勉强强从呆木的状态中回了些神，听托尼这样讲后他瞬间紧张地手足无措，再也无法直视面前这对勾人的蜜色眼睛，他慌慌张张地放开托尼突然起身。  
托尼不知是哪来的力气，立刻紧紧拽住了史蒂夫的手腕，“我的错，我不拿你打趣了。别走了……好不好？”  
史蒂夫猛吸一口气，几乎要站不稳。  
他……这……  
斯达克这人！  
怎么能用这种语气……这样讲话？  
还用信息素作弊！  
这么大的人了……简直就是不、不知羞！  
史蒂夫在心里责骂着对方，身体倒是老老实实认输，再不向外移动半步了。  
“……我、我没要走，”托尼拉拽住自己的手热得像是淬过火的金属，抵挡不住的热浪从两人接触的地方一路传遍史蒂夫的全身，“我去……我去拿——”  
“套吗？求你了，行行好，太慢了……噢，如果你是担心这个，我没病，婚前做过检查，你知道的。”  
史蒂夫觉得自己的舌头像是打了结，根本难以讲出一句完整的话：“我不是因为……我、我得去拿——”  
“润滑剂？”托尼紧握着史蒂夫的手腕不放，轻轻喘了口气，眼里的笑意更浓，“大兵，不如你来碰碰我，看看我们……是不是真的用得着那东西？”  
托尼说着，轻轻晃动了一下史蒂夫的手腕，动作中流露出的恳求和邀请让史蒂夫的脑子里再也装不了别的了。  
史蒂夫不再犹豫，他一把掀开被子，上床撑在托尼身上，低头对着托尼的嘴唇吻了下去。  
两人唇舌相抵的瞬间，Alpha求爱的信息素终于从史蒂夫的身体里释放，强大的信息素被辛苦地压制太久，一旦散出便在霎时间铺天盖地地溢满整间屋子——不同于在医疗室里安抚托尼时那般温柔和煦的轻风，也不像是争吵时攻击性信息素那般凶猛危险的雷电。托尼觉得自己正躺在大海中央的一块浮木上，不远处暴风雨即来的声音隆隆作响，飓风吹起海浪荡得托尼随之来回剧烈地摇晃，可他却丝毫不必担心海浪会将他吞没。与之相反，尝到了Alpha的信息素后，托尼像是溺水许久的可怜人终于被拯救上岸，重新吸入氧气，幸运地又活了过来。他抬起下巴抓着史蒂夫的肩膀呻吟一声，自后颈处放出更多香甜的气味与屋内的Alpha信息素追逐缠绵，无声地乞求得到更多。  
超级Alpha绝不令人失望，托尼沉浸在Alpha似大海般汹涌浩瀚的信息素中与它的主人不停歇地接吻，一时间就连呼吸都抛在脑后。史蒂夫在托尼快要喘不过气来之前放过了他，他在托尼躺在枕头上大口大口喘息时直起身子脱掉了自己的上衣，汗水在美国队长雕刻出来似的身体上闪着光。  
托尼粗略地扫了一眼便喟叹一声，等不及去细细观赏就重新把他的爱人一把拽了下来，让他再次紧紧贴着自己。  
“我从没像现在这般痛恨身上这个该死的咒语，”托尼咬着史蒂夫的耳垂哑声低语，双手的每一根手指在对方裸露又结实的肩背上细细摩挲，“我恨不得动用身体的每一寸去配合你。”  
史蒂夫粗重地喘息一声，一只手慢慢向下摸索着去脱掉彼此的裤子，托尼等不及自己脱下了上衣。  
托尼是对的，他们根本不需要多余的东西。哪怕是隔着布料史蒂夫就已经感受到了托尼下身的湿迹。发情的Omega正不停地在向外流着水。  
很快，他们身上什么都不剩了，只穿着彼此的信息素。  
史蒂夫将托尼的双腿微微分开时，即便是托尼也感到有些难为情，但他很快就被其他东西吸引了全部注意力。  
手指的进入几乎没有受到任何阻碍，托尼搭在史蒂夫肩上的右手在外物入侵时猛地掐紧了Alpha的肌肉，他在一瞬间绷紧了身子，又在下一秒卸下力气试着去放松自己，好容纳更多。  
体液不断从Omega的后穴溢出，没过多久肠道已在Alpha手指的操弄刺激下变得松软，但史蒂夫知道那还不够。  
可托尼等不及了，他浑身的血液早已被热潮激得沸腾起来，体内含着的手指非但没有缓解身体里的躁动，反而勾出了他深埋在皮肤下更大的欲望。  
不够，远远不够。  
托尼想要被史蒂夫完全填满。  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 连更两章，点击next chapter继续，别漏看~


	8. Chapter 8

21.  
甚至无需刻意，Omega源源向外释出的信息素已经自觉听从身体的指令散发出更加诱人的味道。此时Omega信息素中任何细小的变化都能被Alpha敏感地察觉，史蒂夫的阴茎早已硬到发疼。  
手指在退出时与湿滑的肠壁摩擦着发出了令人脸红心跳的声音。史蒂夫喘息着，将指间托尼的体液抹在自己的阴茎上。笼罩在托尼身上的Alpha信息素变得愈发强烈。托尼皱眉呻吟一声，他们都再也忍不住了。  
“可以吗？”史蒂夫抬眼望着托尼含着水汽的蜜色眼睛，柔声请求。  
托尼正喘息着调整呼吸，双眼懒懒地半睁着。瞧见史蒂夫认真又隐忍的神情，托尼忍不住勾起嘴角觉得有些好笑，笑过之后又觉得心里暖烘烘的，被对方的温柔感动。  
“请吧，绅士先生。”他哑声答。  
早已抵在门口的欲望在受到欢迎后终于挺进。  
“唔——”  
下一刻，托尼脸上的潮红倏地褪尽，他呻吟一声，立刻用手去抵着史蒂夫的肩，“呃……你先……”  
“……好。”察觉到对方的不适后，史蒂夫立刻停了下来，他看着托尼痛苦的表情皱起眉，担忧又心疼。  
可自己见鬼的还没进去……一半呢。  
好在史蒂夫愿意为托尼暂时忍下一切，给予对方他全部的耐心。他轻轻揉捏着托尼后颈那片特殊的皮肤，待Omega脸上再次染上了红之后他又试着往前推动了一步。  
可惜，托尼的脸再次变得惨白，更多的汗在他的额角渗出。  
史蒂夫有些无措。  
“你……别……先别急。”托尼微微打着抖，显然还没能接受史蒂夫的尺寸——不论是身体还是心理。  
“嗯……不急。”史蒂夫同样满身是汗，他垂下头看着托尼皱眉忍耐的模样，湛蓝色的眼睛轻轻眨动一下，一滴汗水从金色的睫毛上抖落下来。  
“你……动一动。”良久后，托尼咬牙说。  
史蒂夫听话照做。  
“唔——别……别了！”  
史蒂夫再次听话照做。  
托尼咬着下唇没再说话了，史蒂夫于是也不再动，房间内只能听见两人的喘息声——托尼喘得更为急促一些。  
“上帝，你也……太……”托尼像是在埋怨一般。  
“那我退出去，再做次扩张？”  
“不许……”  
噢，看来刚刚并不是在埋怨了。  
“那……”史蒂夫知道自己理应扮演主导的角色，可他不得不承认或许托尼更有经验，“现在应该怎么做？”  
“……我怎么知道……我只和Omega们……呃……”话语被呻吟打断，而史蒂夫则琢磨着托尼没说完的话，渐渐因为惊讶而瞪大了眼睛。  
“我……啊——”托尼刚再开口就觉得体内含着的Alpha竟涨得更大了，他忍受不住用气音短促地尖叫一声，之后难以置信地瞪大眼睛看着史蒂夫，“……你！？”  
“对不起……”史蒂夫被托尼瞪得有些不好意思，“我……控制不了。”  
史蒂夫觉得自己有些矛盾。  
在这事上他本不在意，然而在知道真相后他却又变得十分在意了。  
“啊……”托尼掐着史蒂夫的胳膊弱弱呻吟了一声，勾回了史蒂夫的注视。  
史蒂夫安慰一般揉捏着托尼腺体处的皮肤，指间沾上了更多托尼的味道。  
“喜欢我现在的气味吗？”托尼突然轻声问。  
“喜欢。”老实说，史蒂夫本以为在医疗室那次闻到的就是托尼发情时的味道，但那显然不是。  
“说给我听。”  
“唔……很甜……”  
“只是这个？”  
“像我小时候生病时，母亲喂给我的粥。”  
“……熬得很好吗？”  
“……不好，我们只买得起最劣等的杂粮，粥里经常有淘不净的石子。”  
“然后你觉得我现在尝起来很像那种粥？好极了，罗杰斯，你等我有力气了再打你。”  
“然后在我生病的时候，母亲会在粥里放一勺蜂蜜。人造蜂蜜，非常难得，即便是在我生病的时候，也舍不得放很多。”  
“……”  
托尼愣了一下，没说话，原本因为疼痛而变得惨白的脸竟意外地重新染上血色。  
“你现在尝起来，很像那勺蜜。”  
“……”  
托尼觉得自己身上变得更烫了，头也跟着晕了起来。  
可真是大事不好。

22.  
“怎么了？你……为什么把脸埋在枕头里？脖子都要扭断了……”  
“……你每次评价我信息素的时候，都要见鬼地带我坐次过山车吗？”  
“我没有……”  
“你……你给我……”  
“嗯？”  
“你再动动……”  
史蒂夫向前挺进时，一直在仔细观察托尼的表情，托尼在自己动起来的瞬间脸上立刻再次显出痛苦，史蒂夫心里又紧张又心疼，不知该怎么办才好了。  
“不……别再停了……没事的……”托尼快要在嘴里咬出血，泪水已经被逼在眼尾。  
“啊……”他在史蒂夫再次挺动的时候狠狠揪紧了床单，嗓子里发出一声破碎的呻吟。  
史蒂夫强忍下欲火停了下来，再也舍不得让他更疼了。  
“你……”托尼轻轻喘着气，他扭回头看着史蒂夫，眼角滑落了一滴泪，“你就不能……亲亲我吗？”  
“……”史蒂夫在心里把自己打了一顿。  
他立刻低下头先吻掉了托尼脸颊上的那滴没来及坠落的泪，又在托尼的身上落下了更多的吻，最后流连在托尼的双唇和舌尖。  
托尼认真地回应着史蒂夫的每一个亲吻，伴随着Alpha信息素的爱抚，疼痛逐渐得以疏解。大脑的神经很快又被体内越发浓烈的热潮占领，他紧紧拉着史蒂夫的腰胯向上牵拽一下。史蒂夫得到暗示，轻轻挺动胯部，被紧紧包含在托尼体内的阴茎又向前跃进，劈开了更多的新空间。  
“嗯——”  
托尼皱起眉呻吟，甚至咬破了史蒂夫嘴唇上薄薄的皮肤，好在史蒂夫发现托尼的脸上并非只剩痛苦了。  
“……碰碰我。”托尼哑声请求。  
史蒂夫觉得自己简直蠢得该死，他头次痛恨自己在这事上那点可怜的知识。  
这是托尼许久以来的一次发情期，这是托尼第一次被……  
天呐……  
史蒂夫简直不敢去想这件会令他紧张又兴奋到要命的事情。  
他本以为，他还以为……  
上帝。  
托尼不愿让任何人标记他，他甚至不愿让别人碰他。  
而他竟然愿意接受自己。  
托尼竟然不嫌他又蠢又笨，不能给托尼他本应得到的最完美的一次经历。  
史蒂夫简直不知要怎么才好，唯有愈发珍视身下这具身体，尽可能温柔地待他——并不是那种温柔。  
史蒂夫不知道的是，托尼觉得这一切已经足够完美了。他的头陷在枕头里，双唇微张，随着Alpha在自己体内的一次次抽送不停地喘息呻吟着。最初的不适过去后，他很快在这件事中找到乐趣。挺立的阴茎和湿润的肠道都被负距离间这位强大的Alpha操控着，后穴被不断向深处侵入的疼痛依旧不可忽视，然而自骨髓和神经深处传来的快感轻易就能将之覆盖。  
“你……把我的腿再分开些……”托尼拽着身下的被单，不满地命令。  
这句话后，史蒂夫本就红透的脸简直能滴出血。他扶着托尼的膝盖和大腿向外移了一些，让托尼为自己打得更开。在他触碰到托尼右腿的膝盖时，托尼皱眉“撕”了一声，史蒂夫立刻注意到了托尼膝盖处的瘀青，那是他将托尼推翻下轮椅时受的伤。史蒂夫皱起眉，内疚又心疼。  
“你……别停……”托尼有一瞬间担心固执的美国队长会扔下他先去找药膏也说不定，但好在史蒂夫只是低下身轻轻在他受伤的膝盖上落下痒痒的一个亲吻，之后又专心地在他身上继续律动起来。  
史蒂夫在托尼炽热又紧致的体内慢慢向更深处探索，Alpha的性器太过惊人，不会放过路过的每一寸肠壁，根本无需费心寻找，Omega的敏感点很快就被捕捉到。  
“啊——”托尼大声呻吟起来，他抓着史蒂夫的胳膊急促地喘着气，“记住那里了吗？你要——唔——”  
不必托尼提醒，Alpha已在接下来的每一次撞击里准确又发力地碾过那一块让Omega疯狂的嫩肉。  
看来不用再教了。托尼沉浸在灭顶的快感中，恍惚地想到。  
伴随着越来越重的呻吟和喘息声，屋内Alpha与Omega交合的信息素越发浓郁，甚至会让人错以为Omega的身体已经沾上Alpha的信息素了。但史蒂夫知道还没有，而他早就等不及了。  
在下一次挺进后，史蒂夫托起托尼的头，对准了他后颈那块特殊又珍贵的皮肤，狠狠咬了下去。  
托尼浑身一震，额头抵在史蒂夫的颈间，他大长着嘴巴，却发不出任何声音。被标记的同一时刻，Omega的精液自他身下喷出，溅了他和史蒂夫一身。托尼浑身脱了力，向后一倒，落在史蒂夫的手里。

23.  
托尼后颈腺体处的皮肤破了皮，流了血，终于烙下了史蒂夫的印迹。Omega的信息素随着血液流进了Alpha的嘴里，又被吞进身体。  
托尼被他标记了。他们的身上有彼此的味道。他们的体内有对方的信息素。  
托尼被他标记了。  
史蒂夫的脑子一团乱，他轻轻抚摸着托尼后颈的伤口，除此之外什么都想不了了。  
猛然间，Alpha的结毫无预兆地涨了起来。史蒂夫和托尼一时都没反应过来，在它涨得更大后托尼才有所察觉，他倏地躬起身子，原本快要闭上的眼睛也在瞬间瞪大。  
“你！”托尼对着史蒂夫的肩猛推一把，眼里满是难以掩盖的惊恐，“快出去！”  
史蒂夫也慌了，连忙向外退。  
“呃——”  
然而Alpha的结越涨越大，已经牢牢卡在托尼体内。史蒂夫只是动了一下，托尼就浑身一抖，疼得瞬间落了泪。  
史蒂夫又立刻继续尝试，然而除了惹来托尼更多痛苦的呜咽之外，毫无作用。  
Alpha在Omega体内一旦成结，除非标记，绝无第二种结果。  
然而自己一直都小心地避开了托尼体内深处的生殖腔，他甚至为此没有挺进全部的自己，也依然能在托尼体内成结标记吗？  
托尼正躬身紧紧抓抱着史蒂夫，下巴抵在Alpha的肩上静静流泪，在史蒂夫向外退时他没有因为快要把他撕裂的疼痛而制止，在史蒂夫停下来后他同样没有因为别的原因而再说些什么。  
史蒂夫都没有碰到自己的生殖腔，怎么……怎么会？  
即便天杀的成结了……也不算的吧？  
托尼这样安慰自己，却依旧克制不住地发起抖。  
紧接着，史蒂夫无可控制地射精了。离Alpha的结本就不远的生殖腔口被大股大股的精液轻易撞开，热流源源不断地淌了进去，速度之快让托尼抖得更加厉害。Alpha的阴茎结依旧牢牢卡在肠壁间里，确保Omega把Alpha的东西一滴不漏地全部吃进身体。  
托尼短促地闷哼一声，浑身都僵了起来。  
史蒂夫原本不确定的事情，在察觉到托尼的反应后终于得到了答案。  
“……”  
上帝啊。  
他居然标记了托尼。  
他竟违背托尼的意愿，把托尼……彻底标记了！  
“我……”史蒂夫说不出话，他根本不知要说些什么才好。  
显然，说些什么都不会好了。  
片刻后，托尼突然叹了口气，之后他脱力般放开史蒂夫的肩膀，栽倒在床上。  
看着史蒂夫脸上担忧、自责又无措的复杂表情，托尼竟意外地感到心里的不安减少了一分。  
在闭上眼之前，他想到的不是恐惧，也不是愤怒。  
托尼吸了下鼻子，嘴角甚至挂着一抹说不清意味的笑。  
可算是栽在这人身上了。他想。  
   
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那个，我也是第一次（不是  
> 新手上路，车技贼烂。  
> 辛苦各位了。


End file.
